The present invention relates to a color photographic light-sensitive material containing a novel cyan dye forming coupler.
When an imagewise exposed silver halide photographic light-sensitive material is subjected to color development processing, an oxidation product of the aromatic primary amine developing agent reacts with a dye forming coupler to form a color image.
Usually, a color-reproducing process based on subtractive color photography is relied upon forming yellow, magenta, and cyan color images, the colors of which are in complementary relationship with the exposure to blue, green, and red light, respectively. For example, phenol derivatives or naphthol derivatives are used as couplers for forming cyan color images.
However, the color images formed from conventionally employed phenol derivatives or naphthol derivatives have some problems in view of the durability thereof. For example, color images formed from the 2-acylaminophenol cyan couplers as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,367,531 and 2,423,730 are generally inferior the fastness to heat, color images formed from the 2,5-diacylaminophenol cyan couplers as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,369,929 and 2,772,162 are generally inferior in the fastness to light, and color images formed from 1-hydroxy-2-naphthamide cyan couplers are generally inferior in fastness to both light and heat.